As computer processor memory has grown in size, the time taken to dump the processor memory to another storage medium (e.g. a hard drive or magnetic tape) has increased. In particular, if it is desired to dump the memory before reloading or rebooting the processor, the total amount of time it takes for the processor to reload can be significant. As computer processor memory, which has now reached gigabyte sizes, continues to increase in size, this problem will become further exacerbated.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a method of initializing a computer system including a processor and memory, comprising:
receiving an indication that the processor requires reloading;
conducting a dump of a first portion of the memory;
reloading the processor;
conducting a dump of one or more further portions of the memory after reloading of the processor has commenced.
The method may further comprise:
restricting processor access to the first portion of the memory upon reloading of the processor; and
releasing access to additional portions of the memory while conducting the dump of said one or more further portions of the memory.
Still further, the method may further comprise:
creating a number of processes to conduct the dump of the further portions of the memory in parallel. The step of conducting the dump after reloading may also include writing dumped memory to a data storage device, which may be networked.
In one embodiment, the step of conducting a dump after reloading is performed by a post-reload program, the post-reload program being loaded first to ensure that sufficient resources are allocated to the post-reload program.
The method may also further comprise the steps of:
checking system capabilities prior to reloading the processor; and
conducting a full memory dump prior to reloading the processor if the system capabilities do not support a post-reload dump step.
Still further, the method may further comprise the steps of:
receiving a second indication that the processor requires reloading; and
conducting a third dump of memory that was not dumped in the first and second dumps.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided an article of manufacture having machine-readable instructions embodied therein for initializing a computer system including a processor and memory, the machine-readable instructions in use causing the computer system to execute a method comprising:
receiving an indication that the processor requires reloading;
conducting a dump of a first portion of the memory;
reloading the processor;
conducting a dump of one or more further portions of the memory after reloading of the processor has commenced.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a computer system including a processor and memory, the computer system being configured, upon receipt of an indication that the processor requires reloading, to:
conduct a dump of a first portion of the memory;
reload the processor;
conduct a dump of one or more further portions of the memory after reloading of the processor has commenced.
The computer system may be configured to:
restrict processor access to the first portion of the memory upon reloading of the processor; and
release access to additional portions of the memory while conducting the dump of said one or more further portions of the memory.